


hit it fergie

by vernonroche



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it's sad iorveth hours, questionable usage of punctuation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernonroche/pseuds/vernonroche
Summary: "We are what we pretend to be, so we must be careful about what we pretend to be."― Kurt Vonnegut, Mother Night
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"We are what we pretend to be, so we must be careful about what we pretend to be."_  
>  ― Kurt Vonnegut, Mother Night

No-one seems to remember Iorveth's youth; when innocence and his bow were suddenly burdened with power and responsibility and no idea how to use either.

They remember how he learned; his trial by fire to command a broken army, not vomit during interrogations, become what the Aen Seidhe needed: saviour, weapon, killer. 

Iorveth knew his intentions were pure, but why couldn't his people see it the same way? Was the blood on his hands too much for even them? 

Of course, he knew the answer, could feel it tearing at his soul until he started to agree... 

_you deserve this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by [@daily-prompts](https://daily-prompts.tumblr.com/)


	2. the

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _write a piece about a ship caught in a storm_

"You alright?" Roche asks quietly. He'd wanted to keep walking toward Vergen, but the storm was chilling Iorveth to the bone and it seemed cruel to just ignore the shelter of an overturned boat.

"M'bloody cold, dh'oine", Iorveth spits in spite of the way he's curled to Roche's chest and held in his arms. "I can give the reports to Saskia, you get in the bath?" Roche offers.

Iorveth scoffs, irritated that wit had gone and left him with nothing but honesty and a smirk. Well...

"Can I assume you will join me, Vernon?"

"Darling, always assume I'll join you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by [@dropkickwritersblock](https://dropkickwritersblock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
